Dreaming of Snow
by LannaMisho
Summary: It starts too snow. Shonean-ai mild yaoi GreenxRed.


Description: It starts too snow. Shonean-ai (mild yaoi) GreenxRed.

AN: I went into the living room a few nights ago to get a drink, and found my roommate in this situation. It was an absolutely beautiful Christmas scene, and I was completely inspired. So what did I do? I put a gay twist on it and wrote a fanfic!

* * *

><p>Warning: Shounen-ai (boy love), and fluffy sappy fluff.<p>

Green opened his eyes sluggishly, the thick fur comforter smothering him. Letting out a soft groan, he kicked it off, exposing himself to the equally heated room. He'd managed too win the bedroom right over the fireplace and had regretted it ever since. It hadn't been particularly cold that season either. The room was _sweltering_.

The young hero sat up, just able too see enough to glare at the chimney running up one wall, that was the cause of his discomfort. Even the wood floor lacked its usual chill as Green swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He strolled over and opened the window nice and wide. The brisk air at once surrounded his naked torso, for a moment purely refreshing. The air drifted to his bare feet, sliding along the bottom of the room, under the weight of the hot air. So enthused by the his relief, Green kept his eyes closed, his arms crossed over the windowsill.

It wasn't until something cold landed on his arm that he opened them to find a flurry of white before his blue orbs. A startled gasp escaped him.

"It's snowing…" He whispered to the cold air. Christmas was only two weeks away, but it hadn't snowed yet. He leaned out the window too find everything already covered in a white powdered quilt.

Some part of him jumped with excitement, to the point that he wanted to drag the others out of bed, too share it with him. Not that he would. There was no way he was going to let Blue see him childishly getting excited over the first snowfall.

However he stood there smiling, until his body grew too cold, and he had to close the window. Assuming he could fall asleep, he crawled back under the covers and closed his eyes. The cold air in the room, mixed with the hot, until it met equilibrium, and started to heat up again.

Green turned over at least a dozen times, with the room temperature increasing, and him with little inclination to go back to sleep. So he got up again, this time opening the door so the warm air wafted into the hall. The rest of the house was pleasantly cool, so he slipped out, planning to get a glass of water. He quietly tiptoed part the other two bedrooms, careful not to wake the others, and with equal stealth descended the staircase.

However when he reached the bottom, he froze misstep. He could just see into the living room. Someone else was awake as well. Green slowly crept up to the corner, coming on a breath-taking scene.

Red stood at the window dressed in his pajamas, gazing out with amazing stillness. Muted yellows and orange from the softly flickering fire, and the small bulbs on the Christmas tree dimly illuminated the room. Green felt his heart pound, having never seen such a perfectly scenic moment. If it weren't for the gentle movement of the flames, and the white flurries against the black night, he could have been convinced he was looking at a masterful painting.

Green stood in the archway to the room unable to move, not wanting to destroy the elegance. However Red didn't remain oblivious to his presence for long and turned just slightly to look back. The movement was so gentle, it reminded Green of swimming through water. The image wasn't ruined as he expected by the change, but enhanced. Light licked along the surprised and yet soft and sleepy expression the boy wore, framing half of his beautiful face.

"Green?" He whispered, his voice tangling itself with the silence instead of disturbing it.

Green felt his heart squeeze with a longing he'd never realized he'd possessed. "Sorry." He whispered back. "Couldn't sleep."

Red's smile was soft a drowsy, before he turned back to the window. "I dreamt it was snowing…" He whispered, so softly Green almost missed it. "And when I opened my eyes, my dream had come true."

It seemed too perfect. Green took a careful step forward then another, the image changing as he drew closer, until he was right behind the boy. Carefully he wrapped his arm around the thin waist before him and gently pulled the small frame back into his arms. The sleepy boy didn't resist, relaxing against him. Green breathed gently, as too not disturbed him, feeling the boy's hair brush his neck.

"I'm not cold…" Red murmured, struggling to keep his eyes open.

Green exhaled gently. "I know." He answered, but made no attempt to further example his action. Although exposed to the open fire, the room was much larger then his, and the heat wasn't neat as stifling. Instead it was perfectly comfortable. The house was quiet, as it so rarely was, and with Red in his arms and the both of them gazing at the snow outside, Green had never felt quite so content.

Red's eyes drifted closed as his sleep started to take hold of him again. "I love the snow…." He whispered, before losing himself where he stood.

Green caught him gently and carried him to the couch, laying him down. Seeing the boy sleeping so innocently, Green bent over and stole one very tender, loving kiss, before sitting down on the floor and resting his head beside the boy.

"I do too." He whispered, and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

><p>LoZ © Not me.<p> 


End file.
